The present disclosure relates generally to toners and toner processes, and more specifically, to toner compositions, in embodiments, possessing excellent charging properties and dispensing performance.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles. In addition, there are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,729 and 5,403,693, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, methods of preparing toner particles by blending together latexes with pigment particles. Also relevant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,127, 4,797,339 and 4,983,488, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Toner may also be made by an emulsion aggregation process. Methods of preparing an emulsion aggregation (EA) type toner are known and toners may be formed by aggregating a colorant with a latex polymer formed by batch or semi-continuous emulsion polymerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,943, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, is directed to a semi-continuous emulsion polymerization process for preparing a latex by first forming a seed polymer. In particular, the '943 patent describes a process including: (i) conducting a pre-reaction monomer emulsification which includes emulsification of the polymerization reagents of monomers, chain transfer agent, a disulfonate surfactant or surfactants, and optionally an initiator, wherein the emulsification is accomplished at a low temperature of, for example, from about 5° C. to about 40° C.; (ii) preparing a seed particle latex by aqueous emulsion polymerization of a mixture including (a) part of the monomer emulsion, from about 0.5 to about 50 percent by weight, or from about 3 to about 25 percent by weight, of the monomer emulsion prepared in (i), and (b) a free radical initiator, from about 0.5 to about 100 percent by weight, or from about 3 to about 100 percent by weight, of the total initiator used to prepare the latex polymer at a temperature of from about 35° C. to about 125° C., wherein the reaction of the free radical initiator and monomer produces the seed latex comprised of latex resin wherein the particles are stabilized by surfactants; (iii) heating and feed adding to the formed seed particles the remaining monomer emulsion, from about 50 to about 99.5 percent by weight, or from about 75 to about 97 percent by weight, of the monomer emulsion prepared in (ii), and optionally a free radical initiator, from about 0 to about 99.5 percent by weight, or from about 0 to about 97 percent by weight, of the total initiator used to prepare the latex polymer at a temperature from about 35° C. to about 125° C.; and (iv) retaining the above contents in the reactor at a temperature of from about 35° C. to about 125° C. for an effective time period to form the latex polymer, for example from about 0.5 to about 8 hours, or from about 1.5 to about 6 hours, followed by cooling. Other examples of emulsion/aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,370,963, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Other processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832, 5,405,728, 5,366,841, 5,496,676, 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256 and 5,501,935, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Toner systems normally fall into two classes: two component systems, in which the developer material includes magnetic carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto; and single component systems, which typically use only toner. The operating latitude of a powder xerographic development system may be determined to a great degree by the ease with which toner particles may be supplied to an electrostatic image. Placing charge on the particles, to enable movement and development of images via electric fields, is most often accomplished with triboelectricity. Triboelectric charging may occur either by mixing the toner with larger carrier beads in a two component development system or by rubbing the toner between a blade and donor roll in a single component system.
In use, toners may clog the apparatus utilized to dispense the toner during the electrophotographic process. For example, if toner does not flow quickly enough into the developer housing, and more toner is dispensed, the toner starts to back up and the dispenser becomes packed and/or clogged with toner. When the dispenser becomes clogged, other mechanical components of an electrophotographic machine may begin to wear. In addition, the electrophotographic machine may issue a premature signal or message to the consumer that a new toner cartridge is required.
Toners may also undergo blocking during shipment. Blocking is a phenomenon where toner that has been subjected to a high temperature softens on its surface and the toner particles coagulate. As a result, the flowability of the toner in the developing unit of an electrophotographic apparatus radically drops, and clogging may occur upon use.
For example, some toners have a low blocking temperature due to the low glass transition temperature (Tg), about 49° C., of the latex resins utilized to form the toner. This low blocking temperature means the toner may become clogged or blocked during transportation in warm temperature climates, where the temperature of the environment may exceed the blocking temperature of the toner. In some cases, the toner may have to be shipped in refrigerated containers or may require the use of temperature sensor labels on toner cartridge shipments to avoid this blocking problem.
Hence, it would be advantageous to provide a toner composition with excellent charging characteristics and excellent dispensing performance.